makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Do It
Do It '''is a song sung by XO-IQ. It was officially known as an XO-IQ performance. This song was featured in Duet, The Tutor and Dreams. It was in Caleb's imagination. It is written by Jeannie Lurie amd Gabriel Mann. Performer(s) *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang Appearance XO-IQ were all wearing outfits that had gold on it. Lyrics (clapping) '''Corki Where are my girls at? Where are my boys? Jodi 'Cause we wanna make some, make some noise Sun Hi We don't even care what the neighbors say We're turning up loud so come out and play. All Imma Do it Do it Do it Do it Do it All right Imma Do it Do it Do it How we want Everybody knows That it could get crazy What You know we shake it up real good We’ll move it like, oh We’ll move it right, oh We’ll move like You've never seen before Believe We leave You searching our name Don’t you know We’re with you ’til the end So don't even pretend That you don't wanna ride All together All together We're making moves So baby come follow Where we go There's never tomorrow Oh oh oh We're gonna do it like Oh oh oh Oh Hey (clapping) Corki You know our name, seen our game, be cautious Got a style so sick, make you nauseous. Jodi We always come when the crowd wants us to be there Sun Hi We make it happen when we won. Now we all care. All: Imma Do it Do it Do it Do it Do it All right Imma Do it Do it Do it How we want Everybody knows That it could get crazy What You know we shake it up Real good We’ll move it like, oh We’ll move it right, oh We’ll move like You've never seen before Believe We leave You shouting our name Don’t you know We’re with you ’til the end So don't even pretend That you don't wanna ride All together All together We're making moves So baby come follow Where we go There's never tomorrow Oh oh oh We're gonna do it like Oh oh oh Oh Hey I’m gonna do it like I’m gonna do it like We gonna do it like What! You know we shake it up real good Rock it To the moon Oh yeah we're going on a mission We’re never coming back Fact not fiction Don’t you know We’re with you ‘til the end So don't even pretend That you don't wanna ride All together All together We're making moves So baby come follow Where we go There's never tomorrow Oh oh oh We're gonna do it like Oh oh oh Oh Hey Trivia *This song was played in Caleb's Imagination, like how "Now I Am Here" was in Sun Hi's Imagination. *This is the first and the only song to be featured in three different episodes. *It replaced Girls @ in Dreams. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki Category:Season 1 Songs Category:2015 Category:XO-IQ Category:Performed by XO-IQ Category:Performed by Megan Lee Category:Performed by Erika Tham